Millions of travelers go from one place to another every day around the world. The travelers usually must carry their personal belongings in some kind of bag or container, especially if the trip lasts for more than one day. Various types of luggage, baggage, and related containers have been proposed for transporting items safely and securely from one destination to another. However, conventional luggage and bags are often bulky and awkward, and fail to provide the ability to efficiently fit, organize, and access a person's belongings. Another downside of conventional luggage is the failure to accommodate various types of belongings in a single container. For example, if a person wishes to travel with garments such as suits and dress shirts without ruining or wrinkling the garments, they must carry two separate bags—one to accommodate the suits and dress shirts, and another to accommodate their remaining belongings. As travel companies such as airlines continue to increase fees on baggage and limit options on what can be carried on to a plane, for example, significant frustration for travelers can mount. Moreover, if one is forced to use multiple separate bags, there is a greater likelihood of losing a traveler's personal items to carelessness or theft.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved luggage bag having an internal removable organizer, and which also accommodates multiple types of personal belongings including garments and other belongings. Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations in the prior art.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.